


Eating Contest

by Futsin



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabin is the Kupo Eating Champion... or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Contest

Why they called them "kupo nuts" was anyone's guess, because somehow in this place they were basically fruits. They tasted a lot like peaches, but with the size of an orange and a lot juicier. Sabin had gotten good at just cracking one open, pulling out the pulp to chew on, and washing it down with the juice left inside. The moogles in the crowd cheered, resounding off the cave walls, as they cheered on Sabin going for the world record Kupo Kupo Kupo! ( _that's Moogle for_ _"Kupo Eating Champion")_ When he finished his 112th, he slammed his fist on the table and used it to brace himself into a victorious stand _._ The crowd cried "Kupo! Kupo! Kupo!" He knew it was his name, he'd gotten used to their language, or so he thought. The room was littered with the losers of the competition, some had fallen right into the pile of kupo nuts they'd stacked for themselves on the table, and some even had that "food coma" look of satisfaction on their face. Sabin would be in one of those himself if he had any more of these things.

And that was when the rumble started in the cave, shaking the torches on the walls to flicker the light in the large chamber. The moogles went silent, their adorable eyes wide and their antenna bobbing to one side, towards one of the entrances to the cafeteria. Sabin's eyes followed the little bobs to the entrance and saw a large moving shape, far bigger than him, coming forth. He gulped. Mog walked out to the crowd first, followed by his big friend (if you could call them friends), the white furred yeti _Umaro._ Once the two stood in the cafeteria, Mog said in the human tongue, "A new challenger appears!" He even pointed his finger at Umaro for emphasis and the yeti gave a tough guy grunt that shook the heart of everyone nearby with its tremor. _  
_

Sabin knew his number was up. But the moogles turned back to him and started chanting his name again, spurring him to take on this challenger. With resignation, he shrugged.


End file.
